


You’re my a bit different person

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, admission of feelings, greys anatomy is mentioned, this is based off a set of gifs sheregenerated made, you’re my person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor admit their feelings for each other in a way that is so them it’s unreal. This story is based off of sheregernerated’s gif series, which you can find on tumblr or gif keyboards!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You’re my a bit different person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheregenerated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/gifts).



> Sorry for any mistakes. This story is a surprise gift for sheregenerated who usually betas my stories so they haven’t seen this yet! 
> 
> Ps: You’re amazing, never forget that! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been a slow day on the TARDIS. They were back in Sheffield after the boys had requested a few days to sort some things out back at home and see their friends. Yaz wasn’t scheduled to work so she’d been floating between her family and the TARDIS. The Doctor and Yaz had spent most of the day together, not. Really doing much of anything just enjoying each other’s company. 

They had, however, been dancing round each other all day, flirtatious words passing their lips before they could stop themselves. There had even been a point during the day where Yaz had gone back to her family flat to see her mum for a while. THe flirting hadn’t stopped, merely changing to a virtual situation in which Yaz could only laugh at the Doctor’s attempt to flirt. Yaz been sending some boarder line messages but the Doctor being her weird, oblivious self had barely noticed and had relied almost solely on photos and even a couple of gifs to help her along the way. 

However, now it was well into the early hours of the morning and neither of them had said the words they both craved to hear. They were stood in the control room, neither wanting to be the first to crack, just on the off chance that they had somehow confused the situation. 

It was another ten minutes before Yaz dared to speak. “I want to say it but I’m scared,” Yaz’s voice was quiet and shaky.

“You can say it. I’m scared too but everything will be okay,” the Doctor’s voice was sure and confident despite being just as quiet as Yaz’s. The was a small pause before the Doctor powered on. “I know how i feel but i don’t know how to say what i feel and have it make sense. Do you know what I mean?” The confidence was gone from the Doctor’s voice now, replaced with an almost pleading and confused tone. She moved from in front of Yaz to sit down on on of the TARDIS steps.

“I get you completely. Like the words don’t seem to be making sense in my head to say out loud.” Yaz said, moving to join the Doctor on the steps. Both women sat there, confused at to how to proceed. An unusual silence fell over them, not even the TARDIS was coming in with the normal bleeps and whirs. Minutes slowly ticked by, both Yaz and the Doctor stubbornly refusing to try and string the required words together. 

“Have you ever seen Grey’s Anatomy?” The Doctor’s voice was loud in the comparative silence of the control room and Yaz startled at the sudden interruption to her spiralling thoughts of the Doctor. 

“What?” Yaz was so confused. Had she read the signs wrong? Was the Doctor just being nice? Was she even using Yaz to practise maybe, thinking Yaz only saw her as a friend?

“Have you seen Grey’s Anatomy?” The Doctor repeated, an adorable scronch taking over her face. 

“Doctor is that important right now?” Yaz said curtly. 

“Yes!” The Doctor said with an air of indignation. Yaz poked at her disbelievingly. “Okay hears me out?” The Doctor continued, looking at Yaz hopefully. 

“Okay,” Yaz wasn’t sure where this was headed, she never could guess what was to come in a conversation with the Doctor. 

“So you know when there that whole situation with Christina and Meredith and getting married and not getting married and all that stuff?” The Doctor blurted more than spoke, making it difficult for Yaz to keep up. However, the Doctor didn’t even stop to listen for a reply from Yaz echo was still reeling from the topic change. “And it came up ad Cristina was like Meredith’s my person? Ya know and I guess that’s the best way i can describe how i feel. About you that is not Meredith. But also you’re not my person in that way. Because they were just friends and we’re friends and that’s awesome. Like totally cool and brilliant. But I don’t think were just friends but you’re still my person if that even makes any sense at all?” The Doctor finally paused for breath, allowing Yaz the chance to digest the word vomit that had just happened.

Yaz was grinning while the doctor had a far away look in her eyes, seemingly trying to find her next words. Yaz just waited, hoping that the Doctor would spell out what she was trying to say. Yaz it lost in thought watching the Doctor. She was suddenly broken from her day dream by the Doctor’s voice once more.

“What I’m trying to say Yaz is that I like you. Like you like you. Really like you.” The Doctor’s voice was sure, yet Yaz detected an air of nervousness that she had never heard before. Yaz kept smiling like an idiot. Those were the words she’d been hoping to hear for weeks. 

“I really like you too Doctor. Like you, like you,” Yaz could see the Doctor practically vibrating from excitement and shock at her words. 

“Cool. Good. Great. Awesome.” The Doctor was unsure of how to respond, ‘Definitely socially awkward’. The Doctor decided to take the plunge so to speak. 

“So do you want to...?” The Doctor began to ask still slightly nervously despite the previous admissions. 

“Yeah, definitely!” Yaz’s strong interruption cut the Doctor off and she hoped that the Doctor was about to finish that sentence like she’d been thinking. 

“Yes!” The Doctor flailed a little, a small scronch on her face, which Yaz found monumentally adorable. There was a moment of silence before that Doctor spoke again. “Just to clarify you were saying yes to being with me right?” The Doctor had her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth of her heels. 

“Yes Doctor. I was saying yes to being with you,” Yaz stepped closer to the Doctor, stilling the TimeLord from her fidgeting. Yaz kissed the Doctor just on the edge of her lips, almost far enough to be considered a kiss on the cheek but not entirely. She continued past the Doctor, heading toward the corridor holding their rooms. She stopped and turned back to see the Doctor still with her back to Yaz.

“Oh and Doctor?” Yaz waited until the blonde woman turned to face her, stumbling slightly from the speed of her turn. The Doctor was blushing, her lips parted slightly, and a dazed look in her eyes. Yaz giggle quietly to herself before speaking again. 

“You’re my person too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> I might write the date if people want me to so let me know if you’d like to see their date! 
> 
> Have a good day, evening, night!   
> :D


End file.
